Camp Storybrooke
by Mysterious-I
Summary: Outlaw Summer camp AU - When Regina Mills is forced to attend camp where she knew no one. The last thing she expected would be a summer romance, An enemy for life and a whole bunch of new friends.
1. Dodgeball

**Hello! I got this idea while watching Bunked.. Then I had an Adam's family marathon and was like "I gotta have a go at writing this.." So. Here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Also! Thank you to Fanfics10 for the beta! You're a life saver!**

* * *

They always say that camp is one of the best experiences you can have. It allows you to explore new things, opens you up to new opportunities and make new friends. But not for the very antisocial, rich and moody, Regina Mills. And no matter how many times she pleaded, begged and cried, her parents still packed her bags and shoved her in the car anyway. And now, as she leaves her white, Pretense Manchanie and drives down the dirty country paths she can't help but feel sorry for herself.

 _"Darling, this is an educational experience for you. And I'm sure there will be others from your school there to socialize with."_ Her mother said to her just that morning... a mere three hours ago. _"Maybe you will come back with something for me to be proud of."_ It was a low blow and her mother knew that.

Regina's pleas of _"Mother! I can do more here than there. Don't send me"_ and _"Daddy! Tell mother she's being unreasonable!"_ Didn't work. So now she's here, pulling up to a camp just outside of a place called Storybrooke.

"Camp Storybrooke!" Her mother piped up. "How wonderful and remember, dear. Your sister will be here if you need it." Cora, Regina's mother, turned around in her passenger seat at the front. "I'll be waiting here for your father to get back. Have a good time, dear. I'll see you in a few weeks."

With an inaudible grunt, Regina climbed out of the car but within seconds, her new riding boots were covered in the wet mouth. "Great," she mumbled.

Her father, Henry, later got out of the car and grabbed her suitcase including her bag. "To the office then, Regina"

"Yes, daddy." Regina said, looking around before following her father over to a hut with the words 'Reception' written on it. "Clever..."

As soon as she walked through the door a recognizable voice welcomed her. "Welcome to Camp Storybrooke. My names Zelena, I'm one of the instructors here." The redhead said without even looking up from her files.

"You don't say. And here's me thinking you were the maid..." Regina smirked.

"Oh... hey, sis. I thought you would have run away by now."

"Well, it wasn't for lack of trying," Henry said.

"Hey, Hen," Zelena greeted gaining Regina to smirk, knowing her father hated it when her sister called him that. She also knew that Zelena was very well aware of what she was doing. "I'll take over from here. You go on home. Mother does not like waiting." Zelena pointed out, stifling the mischevious grin on the verge of spreading out seeing Henry's face. They briskly said their goodbyes before Henry ran off - almost ran off - to the car.

"So. I'm going to take you to your cabin. A couple of your roomies should already be there." Zelena said before grabbing the suitcase and walking off. Regina picked up her bag and followed her half-sister.

Once at a hut Zelena turned to her. "This is it. Have fun"

"Zelena, what are w- wait! Zelena!" Regina said as her sister disappeared back to reception. Walking in two blonde girls turn to look at Regina.

"Hi!" They said in a creepy unison.

"I'm Tink, and this is Kathryn." Tink, says.

"Regina." Regina politely said, resisting the urge to make fun of Tink's name.

"Welcome to camp Storybrooke," Kathryn chimed in.

"First year?" Tink asks.

"Yep."

"It's our second."

Regina sighs. Hating the ideal chit chat that was pointless and boring, it wasn't like anyone would remember it later. Hating the communal living space. Hating how happy they both seem.

"There are two beds left. One In the corner and one by the door" a voice from behind her said. Regina turned to her. "Ruby," the tall brunette stated.

"Right."

"That's my bed." She points to the one in the right corner. "That's Mulan's bed." She then points to the one next to hers. "Belle will take whichever you're not taking." She then smiles and heads to the door. "Oh, by the way, they want us in the hall."

Regina threw her bag down on the bed in the corner on the right side before following the two chatting blondes out. Once in the hall, she sat by Ruby, Kathryn, Tink and who they introduce as Belle.

"Welcome, To camp Storybrooke." A man says as he stands on a stage. "I'm Mr Gold, I own this camp. So I have only one thing to say. You break it. You buy it. Now, Doctor Hopper." A ginger and overly hyper man stands on the stage.

"Hello, Campers! I'm Doctor Archie Hopper but Archie will do just fine. Now, before the fun begins a few ground rules. There are eight camper huts. Boys are not allowed in the girl's huts and girls are not allowed in the boy's huts. Okay..." From that point, Regina couldn't bear to listen anymore to this annoying man who was rambling on and on. All of a sudden, her phone vibrated giving her a little relief.

 _Missing you already. Hope you're having a good time - Anastasia._

 **Missing you too, Sharing a room with five other girls. And I think this counciler needs to pee - Regina.**

 _Sharing a room with five others? How are you supposed to breathe? And I thought two was bad - Anastasia._

 **I know! Maybe I'll be lucky and get food poisoning - Regina**.

 _One can only hope - Anastasia._

"Pssst.," Ruby whispered. "You are getting funny looks from mean and green over there..." Regina looked up to find her sister staring daggers at her.

 **GTG. Wicked witch alert - Regina.**

"Time for the fun. Get into two circles, one into a big circle with a smaller one inside of it. The big circle will be known as the outer while the smaller will be the inner. Outer facing inner and inner facing the people on the outside. In pairs." The entire hall of 46 campers did just as told with Regina ending up facing Tink. Kathryn, Belle and Ruby facing some girl. "Now campers, you have sixty seconds for you and your partner to tell them: your name, age. And.." He paused. Probably for suspense. "Something interesting about you! GO!"

"Hi there, I'm Katarina Bell. But everyone calls me Tink. Like, Tinkerbell. I'm Sixteen, Seventeen in a week. And I am a love expert!" Tink said with little to no breath.

It was like a broken recorded from there on work.

"Ruby Lucas. Seventeen. track runner."

Possible friend.

"Sidney Glass. Seventeen. And, single..."

Creepy.

"Emma Swan. Sixteen. I'm going to be a bail bondsperson or a sheriff."

Should Avoid.

They all sounded the same and she replied all the same.

"Regina Mills. Seventeen. I have an interest in horses and love riding."

But one, in particular, made her stop. With his beautiful British accent.

"Hello there, milady. Robin Locksley. Seventeen years of age. I am an expert in archery. I also do horse riding and adventure training an-"

"A lot of other things I don't care about, I presume?"

"Charming, I see. You are?" He asked, the annoyance laced in his tone.

"Regina Mills."

"Did you know Regina means -"

"Queen? Yes. I did."

"Em. Yes, Mi-"

"Regina."

"Wh-"

"My names Regina."

"So you said. Why do you keep -"

"Interrupting you?" Regina smirked at this back and forth banter. "You hate it."

"Well, it is a little rude. So I cant say I d-"

"Do like it?"

"Can you -"

"Stop. No" Just then Archie yelled out to come and grab the group t-shirts. "Have a nice day..."

As everyone broke away, people went to friends while other drifted off to the stack of t-shirts. Not knowing what else she should do, Regina stalked off to the group of girls and her possible... friend?

"Hello, ladies. I'm Dorothy. What room you girls in?" The only thing Regina could think of was why is everyone in this damn camp so cheerful as she absently listened to the conversation.

"G3!" Tink exclaimed before Dorothy mumbled a reply handing the girls blue t-shirts with the camp logo on the right side with "Storybrooke " over it and "Dragons" under it. Looking over at some of the other campers with there t-shirts she notices the red shirts for the Griffins.

"Hey, Ruby?" Regina said as she looked out over the Ruby hummed in response Regina continued "shouldn't Dragons be red? Because of the fire and... doesn't it just seem odd?"

"Well. I so-" Ruby started with a puzzled look before being interrupted by the loud love of Archie.

"Okay campers! Into the sports hall!" Once the two teams were in the sports hall and changed into their team t-shirts, Archie stood up and announced Zelena to give the instructions for their game... the game of Dodgeball.

"Right... Throw the ball at your opponent. If it hits them they're out. If they catch it you're out and one of there teammates are back in..." Zelena deadpanned. "Okay?" Not waiting for a reply she yelled "into positions!

The Dragons and the Griffins lined up on opposite sides of the sports hall. Some of them already getting ready to run and collect the balls. Others already waiting for the game to finish. Some are just looking forward to winning.

"Ready! Set! GO!" As the 'Go' was yelled people started running and balls started getting thrown around the hall. Five minutes into the game and only a few people were left on both sides.

For the Griffins, it was Emma, Mary-Margaret, David and Merida.

For the Dragons, it was Regina, Mulan and Robin.

Five minutes in, and Regina was pissed. Left standing with a quite Tomboy and a smug brit. While facing off against two idiots, a Scotswoman and Emma Swan. Who was not only glaring daggers at her? But also purposely throwing the balls directly at her. The funny thing was Regina had yet to throw one ball. All she had done so far was dodge. But after all. That is the name of the game.

Shouts of "Get your head in the game Dragons!" And "go Griffins!" Cheered them on.

Regina finally bent down and picked up a stray ball. Looking around she saw Robin throwing a ball and hitting M-M. Mulan dodging and throwing a ball aimlessly. Regina looked across and saw David distracted and so she sent the ball flying across the hall. Hitting the boy in the face.

"Good work Mills." Mulan complimented.

A few moments later it was down to two people. Regina and Emma. Balls were flying across the hall. Emma barely dodging some.

"That all you got?" Emma yelled across.

"Oh. You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Regina yelled with so much venom as she threw the dodgeball flying across the hall. Emma ducking down but as she ducked the ball hit her. Right in the chest.

The Dragons jumped up and ran to Regina. Zelena yelled, "And the winner is the Dragons!"

John and Will grabbed Regina and picked her up into the air. Ecos of "Regina, Regina, Regina!" Could be heard across the hall.

As the Dragons celebrated and the Griffons complained. The gruff voice of the dinner lady, Miss Lucas Aka Granny yelled in "Dinner time!"

"Okay, campers!" Everyone turned to Archie. "To the dining hall!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please do leave a Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Brunch and Hunt

**The Long Waited, Second chapter. Enjoy! Thanks, Fanfics10!**

* * *

Once everyone had gone into the dining hall they qued up for brunch. First Belle then Mulan, Ruby, Tink, Kathryn and then Regina. Who unfortunately for her had ended up next to Robin Locksley.

"You did well in dodgeball, Regina." He said with his stupid, cut- smirk.

"Wish I could say the same for you..." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"So do I, Milady." Five steps later of her giving him the cold shoulder he spoke again. "What school do you go to?"

Sighing Regina turned to him. "Wonderland high."

"The private school?" _Well, that makes sense_ Robin mused to himself. Regina nodded as if saying _"Duh..."_ "Well... I go to Sherwood.."

"Oi, Mate. Who's the Lass?" Will Scarlet piped up from behind him. Robin moved over a little so Will could see her clearly. "Ey... Ain't you friends with Ana?"

"Indeed... Now If you excuse me, seems it's my turn to grab a plate and my dinner. Bye now." She turned around picking her food and grabbing off of 'Granny'. She then walked over to join her... Friends. If you could call them that. Regina wasn't the type to make friends with the... Poor. But as she was stuck with them for the next few weeks. She would make it work. She would become their friend. She would join in. Sit with them. And get through this a fast as possible.

"Did you hear the news?" Tink asked the group.

"What news?" Belle piped up.

"She's on about MM and David"

"Oh... Kathryn..." Belle attempted to comfort her friend.

"It's fine. I'm over it. I always knew he was smitten with her. I was just too... Smitten with him to see it. But it's fine." Kathryn tried to assure the group. But Ruby wasn't buying it.

"Yeah. Right. Okay."

That's when Regina went off into her own world. Looking at her phone and turning on her data she went onto her group chat.

 _Anyone know if Regina got there safely? - Ivy_

Regina smiled down at her phone.

 _She did. I talked to her just this morning - Ana_

 _I want to feel sorry for her. But it's funny - Nick_

With an eye roll, she replied.

 _ **Thanks for the support, Nick. - Regina**_

 _So she lives! - Nick_

 _It's alive! - Ivy_

 _ **Guys... - Regina**_

 _Shouldn't you have somewhere to be, Gina? - Eloise_

 _Be nice, Eloise! How would you like it if you were shoved off to Camp! - Ana_

At that point, Regina had givin' up. Her and Eloise never got along. It wasn't until recently she got along with Nick. Switching onto private messages she scrolled through.

 _Get off your phone, Dipshit. Make some friends. - Zelena_

Ignoring her sister she continued.

 _Don't mind Eloise xxx - Ana_

 _Me and your mother are home now, have fun sweetheart - Henry Mills (Daddy)_

 _I miss you, baby. When you get back, let's talk. We can sort this out. I love you xoxo - Daniel_

Growling, Regina slamed her phone on the dinning table.

"So. I'm guessing whatever Daniel did it was bad?" Regina looked up at Ruby with a disapproving look mixed in with a glare.

"If you must know, yes," Ruby asked no more questions. Just turned her head back to her food and resumed her conversation with the other on the table.

Suddenly a voice interrupted the table.

"Hello, Milady," Robin said to Regina. The other five girls turned to look at him, together they said "Robin!"

"What do you want?" Regina snapped at him.

"Just this..." He said before sweeping her apple off her tray with a wink. "Thanks."

It took Regina a moment to apprehend what happened. And so, She just sat there looking shocked with her mouth slightly parted and her eyes wide. Suddenly she exclaimed "Thief!"

"Oh. My. God" Tink started "Robin Lockley. THE Robin Lockley just stole your apple AND winked!"

"He stole my apple..." Regina growled. "This means war."

 **xoxo**

The second activity of the day was arts and crafts. Regina did a lovely painting of a horse under an apple tree. After that, lunch. Or as her sister called it... Horror bags. Poorly made sandwiches, a pack of crisps, a bruised pair and a bounty bar. 'Just great' Regina thought. After that Archie had announced that now they will be doing a scavenger hunt in the woods.

Everyone on her team got handed a list.

"A dotted scarf. Red apple. Spoon. Jar of dirt. Love heart rock. Pirate flag. Griffin's shirt. Dragon's shirt and an arrow..." Ruby read out loud.

"Regina and Robin" Archie yelled.

"What?" Regina asked.

"We are teamed together." The thief stepped up.

"Your joking..."

"I am not, Milady."

"Well, that's just great! Fantastic!"

"You love me really," Robin grinned at her, sparks dancing in his eyes being very amused. "Come on, love. It's about to start"

 **xoxo**

Half an hour later and Regina was still stuck with Robin. Out in the woods, and with only a jar of dirt from the list. "This is getting us nowhere!" Regina said.

"Relax... We have time."

"It's not about time. It's about winning. I would like to win!"

"Wel,l maybe I would like.." Robin stopped himself. "Nevermind."

"No." Regina turned to Robin. Both of them stopping in there tracks. "What were you going to say?"

"Well. Maybe I would like to spend some time with you" He confessed.

She scoffed at him. "Yeah. Okay." And then immediately began walking.

"What's private school like?"

"The same as most schools?" Regina raised her eyes at him. Idiot. Cute idiot. But still an idiot. She thought.

"Have you ever been to public school?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Regina asked, looking around for the things on the list.

"Come on. We're on the same team. Good to get to know each other. So answer the question."

"Ugh" growning she looked at him. "No, I haven't. Happy now, Thief?"

"Thief?"

"You stole my apple." She stated.

"Maybe I could steal your heart too."

"In your dreams." With that, she wandered off.

 **xoxo**

After several hours out in the sun and looking for the objects. They were down to needing one more, which was the Griffins shirt. And they knew exactly where to find it. "Here's our options." Robin began. "We can break into a hut and steal one. We could Look around the forest for one. Or go to the office and ask."

"Follow me!" Regina ran to the hut so cleverly labelled 'Reception'. When the duo entered the hut Regina yelled "Zelena!"

Immediately the redhead came rushing out the back office. "What's the emergency!"

"We need a Griffins Shirt."

"That's it?"

"That's it" Regina confirmed, a smirk forming on her lips.

"How about I make you a deal..." Grinning ear to ear, Zelena pulled out Griffin's shirt. "If you can tell me two things about everyone in your hut and your friend here." She nodded to Robin. "By the end of the week, Ill keep quiet about this. Because you know... You're not supposed to ask."

"Fine! Two things!"

"Okay, Monkey." She threw the shirt at Regina. and watched as she practically fled the hut.

"Thanks!" Robin yelled as he followed.

The moment Archie saw them run up to him he gave them a confused look. "Are you two okay?"

"Were done!" Robin yelled.

"Really? Well then, Campers. Let me see!"

Robin and Regina held out all they found. "Well. It appears you've won." He announced. "Good work!" Just then Emma and her partner, Mary-Margret, came running up.

"Were finished!" They held out what they found.

"Second place!" Archie announced.

"What?" The two exclaimed.

"Robin and Regina had already won." He told the two. Which then sparked an argument between Emma and M-M. But by then, Robin and Regina were already walking off.

"We make quite the team." He said to Regina.

"I suppose we do," she admitted. The two then parted with smiles on there face. They do make quite the team.

* * *

 **Please Review, Fav and follow! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Cheating Ex's

**HEY HEY! Heres the next one for you! Enjoy! Please Review, Tell me what you think and tell me if theres any Characters you would like to see/see more of?**

 **Thank you Fanfics10!**

* * *

As the morning light shone through into the hut Regina groaned. "GOOD MORNING!" Yelled Tink, jumping off her bed already dressed for the day.

"Did you sleep like that?" Kathryn asked as she lifted her head tiredly.

"No, Silly! I've been awake since three. I got dressed then."

"Three!?" Kathryn and Ruby exclaimed together. Why would anyone in their right minds get up at three in the morning...?

"Yep. Now come on! It's canoeing time!"

"Don't we need breakfast first?" Kathryn placed her head down on her pillow.

"Oh, yea! COME ON COME ON COME ON!" And with that, Tink ran out of the tent.

"Someone take out the battery..." Regina mumbled into her pillow.

"Thank you, 'Gina." Ruby agreed.

"No problem, Red."

"It's Ruby."

"Like I care," Regina replied to there back and forth morning banter before rolling out of bed and putting on her team shirt, jean shorts, covers and pulling her long flowing brunette locks into a high ponytail. Likewise, Ruby and Belle were doing the same. "Come on, Kathryn..." Belle went over to Kathryn who was still curled up in bed.

"Where's Mulan?" Ruby asked

"I think she already left." Regina went over to the group.

"Oh." Ruby frowned. "Okay, Guess we will see her at breakfast." Nodding Regina followed Ruby out the hut, leaving Belle to deal with Kathryn. On the walk to the dining hut, Regina took the time to cheek her messages.

 _Baby? - **Danial**_

 _Regina? - **Danial**_

 _Come on, You cant just keep ignoring me. - **Danial**_

 _Do I have to call your sister? - **Danial**_

 _I will. I'm telling you.- **Danial**_

 _I'm getting really pissed off now, Regina. - **Danial**_

 _Chill. I'm at camp with shit Signal. So no, I'm not ignoring you. - **Regina**_

 _Hey, Baby girl. You know, We still need to have that talk? - **Danial**_

On that Regina stopped in her tracks. "Go on ahead. Crimson. I'll be there soon.."

"It's Ruby..." Her friend(?) replied.

"Yea, Yea. Whatever." Regina pulled her phone up to her ear as it rang.

"Danial Colter." The voice replied.

"You wanted to talk. So talk," Regina's icy voice rang out.

"Regina. Baby. Look, You just got to know. That... What you saw... It was out of context... So I w-"

Regina cut him off. "So you weren't having a make-out session with Alice?"

"Exactly!"

"See here's the thing, Danial... I stood there for five minutes watching you attack Alice with your lips..."

"Out of context... She was attacking me, baby!"

"So that's why you had her pressed against the wall? It seems to me you just reversed the rolls."

"Reg-"

"I just don't understand you! One minute you're all 'I love you, Regina. You're the only girl for me!' Next thing you're making out with others. I had ignored the rumours of all the girls you had. But after seeing it. I'm believing they're not just rumours. Are they?"

"Re-"

"ARE THEY?!" Regina yelled, tears forming in her eyes just as several people from around the camp turned to look at her.

"NO!" Denial also yelled but quickly controlled himself. "No, they are not just rumours."

"I can't believe you." Regina angrily whispered.

"But you, Regina. You're the only girl I love. The only girl, I have ever loved. And ever will.."

"I don't believe you."

"Regina." She could hear the frustration in his voice, and she almost felt sorry until a voice from his end spoke up.

"Daniel, Baby?" It was a girl's voice.

"Who's that?" Regina asked.

"My... Mom..."

"The same one who's in Miami? And posting from there less than ten minutes ago?"

"I'm his sister.." The female's voice said.

"He doesn't have one."

"Look, Regina... I've got to go." The frustration in his voice replaced by distraction.

"We're over." Regina sighed.

"WHAT?" Danial yelled. "You cant be fucking serious?"

"I am."

"But baby! I love you, Come on! You're just over reacti-"

Regina didn't hear the rest, she hung up on him. Blocked him and put her phone away. She looked around as the tears fell.

Standing on the side and watching was M-M, David, Emma and Elsa. Emma turned to the group and said something while doing a subtle pointing Regina's direction. The group laughed. And Regina felt heartbroken, humiliated, alone and hated. All things she hates to feel. So, Regina does the thing she does best. She ran and runs fast straight into the woods.

Archie's words ringing loud and clear in her head. 'Stay on the campsite. Don't go into the woods without permission.'

But what Regina didn't here was the British voice of Robin speaking to the group of laughing teens. "What is wrong with you? Can't, you see she's upset? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Regina ran fast, her eyes clouded in tears and her heart leaving a trail of broken dreams behind her. In her rush, Regina missed her footing and went crashing into the ground with a choked sob.

"Regina?!"

Was she imagining things?

"Regina?!"

Or is someone yelling for her?

"Regina!"

On the last yell, the person yelling pulled her up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mr Cutie. I'm grand!" Regina giggled out.

Robin's had gone up to her hair. "Your bleeding... "

"W-What?" Regina asks.

"We need to sit you down." Robin tries to lead her to a nearby stump, only to find her ankle sprained. "Damn it..." Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and draped her arm over his shoulders. "Hold on tight..."

"That's what she said..."

Robin rolled his eyes. "So..." He said as he put her down. "Why where you running?"

"Boyfriends a cheat... Well... Ex." Regina slowly corrected herself.

"That's what you get for going to private school," Robin mumbled.

"Thanks for that. Really."

"No problem." Robin leaned down to her. "If he doesn't know what he's missing... Then it's his loss. You're a truly amazing girl..."

"T-Thank you," Regina said as her eyes locked with his blue ones. But now, he's just a fuzz. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a fuzz.

"Regina?" He asked.

But Regina couldn't reply.

"Regina?"

And now the fuzz that was once Robin turned into a black endless void as Regina passed out into Robin's arms.

"Regina?" He shook her.

"REGINA?!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Fav, Follow and Review!**


	4. Ice cream

**Thank you Fanfics10 once again! Dont forget to Review, Tell me what you think and if theres any characters you want to see in the future (Or see more of!)**

* * *

"Regina?" A familiar voice called her through the darkness. "Come on, Shrimpy..."

"Regina, Love. You need to wake up. Okay?" Another voice spoke to her. "Please?"

Slowly Regina's eyes cracked open but immediately close again when the bright light hit her eyes.

"Oh thank god! Regina!" The first voice squealed.

Regina attempted at opening her eyes, wincing when the light hit her again. She looked up at the hovering people. Her sister...

Well, That explains the sudden thinks.

And... Robin...

"Well... Hello... Thief." Regina mumbled out, her head spinning. "Did someone put me in a blender? Or did I have to much to drink."

"Alcoholic," Zelena whispered under her breath.

"Well... Morning, Milday. I'm afraid you hit your head pretty bad."

"And now, You little s***, You're bed bound for the day. But don't worry, Robin's here going to keep you company." Zelena informed her.

"I'd rather a rat..."

"Well, I'm sorry to say. I'm no rat." Robin laughed.

"There's some water by your bed, sis. Food will be brought to you at lunch and at dinner. So, rest up. Any problems Robin will come and get me, Okay?"

"Got it... Thank you."

Zelena nodded to her sister and they shared a rare but genuine smile before she left the hut. Leaving Robin and Regina alone.

"So..." Robin started before sitting down on the bed next to hers as Regina sat up. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Just my cheating ex-boyfriend..."

"What an idiot... Well, If he doesn't see what he's missing. Then that's his lost..." Robin offered Regina a sweet smile before speaking again. "If you're better tomorrow, a group of us are going to the beach... Want to come?"

"To the beach?"

"Yea. To the beach. Donuts. Swimming. games... Fun..." Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"And what will I need to bring?" Regina raised her eyebrow at him.

"Em... Money. Towel. Bikini... Em-"

"Ah," Regina smirked at him. "Is this your way of wanting to see me half n*** or...?"

"Eh... NO! NO! I would never... I... That would be highly inappropriate... A-And rude and it would b-"

"Robin." She cuts him off as she studies his, now, very red face with a smirk. "I was joking."

"Oh..." Robin looked down. "Right... Of course."

"Relax Robin..." she giggled out.

"Beautiful..." Robin whispered.

"What?"

"I said... It is beautiful.." Robin quickly covered up and pointed outside.

"Right. Of course."

"So, Miss Mills... What shell w-" Robin was cut off by the sound of Regina's phone going off.

"Sorry, Excuse me." Regina picked up the phone. "Yes, Ana?"

"WHY DID I GET A TEXT FROM YOUR SISTER SAYING YOU WERE HURT?!" Anastasia Red, Regina's best friend, yelled through the phone that was so loud, looking at Robin's expression, he seemed surprised to hear someone could be so loud.

"Hello, Ana. Lovely to hear from you." Regina deedpand.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Daniel is... Daniel is seeing someone else."

"Oh..." Ana replied. But she didn't sound all that surprised. "How do you know?"

"I was on the phone to him this morning and she was there. He was trying to tell me that when I saw him kissing that other girl, it was nothing. But clearly, it was something. I mean come on, Who does that?" Regina vented before looking over to Robin who looked very uncomfortable.

"That's too bad, Sweetie. When you get back? We need an ice cream date. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you. Toodles!"

"Love you too, Ana..." With thatReginaa hung up.

"Did you hear the news?" Robin started another conversasion.

"Which news?"

"Well... Sherwood and Enchanted high are merging. Becoming the new Storybrooke high.."

"Oh, well. That sounds interesting."

"It is that. We're getting a new building and everything."

"Tell me more about your school..."

And so, Robin goes on to tell Regina about the school, His favourite lesson, English. Teachers, Mr Spencer. His bestfriends, Will and John and about some of the crazy things they get up to. He tells her all about his latest story for English and he tells her about the end of school dance that just went by. "Will and John grabbed Marian and held her high in the air."

"Marian?" She asked.

"Technically my girlfriend..."

"Oh."

"But for some reason. She wants 'a break'. Whatever that means."

"I do hope things work out for you."

"Thanks."

"What about you?"

"I go to private school... Not much else to tell."

"Friends?"

"Ana... Ivy... Eloise... Nick... Baron."

"And.. What are they like?"

"Ana is... My best friend. Ivy is a b*** but really nice... Eloise is, to be honest not a REAL friend. Nic... Same as Eloise. But good for parties. Baron... is sweet."

"Sweet?" Robin inquired.

"Yes, Sweet. Always offering to carry my books or bag. I broke my leg a few years ago. And he went around with me carrying my things to all my classes, even if he wasn't in the same class."

Robin felt his blood boil with unexpected jealousy. He had no reason to. He had a girl back home. A girl who had asked for a break. Who, spent more time with her friends than with him. Who blew him off to go to a party. And Regina... Regina's boyfriend had just been found cheating on her. He had no reason to be jealous of a... Sweet... Friend.

"That was.., Nice of him." Robin managed to grit out, his cheeks slightly red and his eyes avoiding hers at all cost.

"Rob-" Regina was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in." She yelled out and in walked a girl she had yet to encounter. She had blonde hair that she wore in a low bun behind her, A grey hat on, grey trousers, black boots and blue dragon t-shirt. "Hello...?"

"Hey, Mel.." Robin greeted.

"Hello, Dear. I bring lunch for her majesty." The girl... Mel smirked at Regina.

"You going to feed it to me too?" Regina asked.

"Not in the job description... Sorry."

"Are you?" Robin piped up.

"No. Here, have your horror bag. I heard granny put something extra in it for you."

"Thanks." Regina looked into her brown bag and pulled out a little tub and spoon. "Ice cream!"

"Lucky Sob," Robin mumbled out.

"Enjoy... " Mel said before leaving the room.

"So... want my apple?" Regina asked.

"I thought I was a thief of apples?"

"You can't steal something that's been given to you." Regina smiled at him.

"Sure then..." Regina thew the apple over to him. Robin smirked at her as he did. The next three weeks... Were going to be amazing, as long as he got to spend time with her. The one thing Robin was dreading... Was when the weeks were over.

Robin would go back to school, Back to Marian and back to his main street life. Regina would go back to her private school, Back to her sweet friend and back to her rich life.


	5. Beach

**Im pretty sure you know what im going to say by now. BUT im going to say it anyway and run the risk of sounding like a broken recored. Thank you Fanfics10! And don't for get to Follow, Fav and...**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

The next day Regina was up and ready well before breakfast. She dressed in white shorts that came to mid-thigh, a red vest, red converts and she had grabbed her white hoodie, heading to the hall.

"Regina!" She head once she got her food. She looked around to see, Mel, sitting with two other girls. "Come and sit with us..." It was almost like a request. Almost.

Regina walked over to her and sat down next to her. Mel Pointed to the girl opposite Regina. "Cruella." She then pointed to the other girl. "Ursula."

Regina smirked and pointed to herself. "Regina. In case you didn't guess..."

"Ooo... Darling, no need to be snarky." Cruella said.

"You haven't seen anything yet..."

"I like her," Ursula smiled at Regina.

"I met her yesterday when I took her lunch..." Mel told the group. "Tell me then, Your Majesty, how are you feeling today?"

"Much better... that ice cream really helped."

"Attention!" Archie yelled above the hall. All the campers turned to look at him. "Can the following students please meet at the camp bus in twenty minutes. Robin Locksley, Will Scarlet, John Little, Mel Horns, Ursula Waters, Cruella De Vil, Ruby Lucas, Regina Mills, Belle French, James Spencer, Neal Cassidy and Killian Jones."

"You're going to the beach too?" Mel asked.

"You bet." Regina smiled at her before standing. "Now, If you'll excuse me, I better get my bag ready to go." With that, she was off and straight to her hut. Once inside she put her swimming costume on underneath her clothes, grabbed her rucksack, put a couple of towels in her bag and anything else she deemed necessary before heading to the bus. Upon arriving she found Robin, Zelena and Ruby already standing by the bus.

"Hey, Shrimpy." Zelena greeted.

"Hello, Zelena. You coming too?" Regina tilted her head slightly.

"Oh, sweetie... I'm driving!" Regina's face fell. Her sister can now be driving a minibus full of campers to the beach. Her sister is the WORST driver ever. "Now jump in, Midget!"

Ten minutes later and everyone was on the minibus. With Counciler Dorothy, Liam and Zelena in the front -not so quietly- complaining about looking after a bunch of kids.

Robin sat closest to the door on the first set of seats (3 of them). Will and John sat next to him rambling on about the essentials of camping.

Regina was sat by the door, staring out the window on a single seat not paying much attention to the scenery. Her mind was deep in thought, querying just what she did for her parents to decide she should come here.

Ruby and Belle on the seats next to her spoke mostly about their hair and makeup... _Such girls_ Regina thought.

Behind Regina, Cruella with Mel. Cruella going off about some... Fur coat, Mel threating to burn it. Ursula, on a single seat next to them paying no attention.

And right in the back... James with Killian talking in hushed whispers. Neal on the single seat behind Ursula. Trying desperately to listen in.

"Pssst.."

Someone whispered, but Regina ignored it.

"Psssssssssssssst" it came again.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!"

This time Regina turned to look. Seeing Robin staring right at her. Just at the same time as John goes; "Seriously, Robin. The whole bus is noisy. If you want the girl's attention then talk to her..."

"Thank you for your input, John..." Robin mumbled out before turning back to Regina. "Hey, Regina?"

"Can I help you, Robin?" Regina gave him a bright yet very fake smile.

"Yea. Excited?"

"Really? That's what you want to ask?"

"Yes. Excited?"

"Very..." Regina rolled her eyes at him.

"Great!" Robin flashed her a dimpled smile before turning back around to talk to John and Will.

The rest of the journey went... Smoothly... Almost. Other than the campers fearing for there lives as Zelena drove and a heated argument between Dorothy and Zelena... Everything went well. Soon they were pulling up to the beach, jumping out, following the councillors to where they were going to sit. After they had all laid down a towel each. The boys, Robin, Will, Killian, James and Neal, stripped into their swimming trunks and headed straight to the water.

"Not joining them, John?" Liam asked from his place between... two angry female councillors.

"Nah..." John said as he pulled out his footlong sandwich from his bag. "I'm good here."

"Belle? Regina?" The two in question turned to look at Ruby as she spoke, and undressed. "Joining?"

"I'll join you later..." Regina smiled at them before Ruby and Belle took off to the water. Ruby in a red bikini with two bows on either side of her hips and Belle in a blue bikini bottom and a white bikini top... Running off to join the boys.

"I might go in as well," Ursula said as she took off her dress. She two, wearing a two-piece. But her top came down to meet her bottoms rather than showing off her stomach. She had it in a lovely ocean blue with bubbles decorating it.

"I'll come down there and watch..." Cruella said.

"Perve!" Both Mel and Regina yelled out together before falling into a fit of laughter. All the while Cruella rolled her eyes and followed Ursula down to the water where Robin had ended up on Neal's shoulders, Belle on Ruby's, Will on James, and Ursula now getting on Killian's.

"So..." Mel began. "You ever had a sand fight?"

"Sand fight?" Regina asked.

"It's like a snow fight... But with sand. You make a little barrier. And throw balls of sand at each other. "

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it." Regina and Mel got to work. Building two barriers out of the sand. All the way up to there waist. From there they made a stack of sand balls... Even if they were falling apart a bit.

"Hey, Guys!" Ruby ran up to them. Followed by Belle, Will and Ursula. "What you guys up to?"

"Sand fight," Mel replied.

"Sand fight?" Ruby asked. Regina nodded in confirmation. "Can we join?"

Regina and Mel exchanged looks before Mel spoke. "Okay. Two teams... Regina and I get to pick who's in which team..."

"HEY GUYS! Ruby yelled down at the lot in the sea. "Sand fight! Come up here!"

A few minutes later and Mel and Regina were stood in front of the rest of the group. Picking out their teammates.

"Ursula." Mel started.

"Ruby."

"Cruella."

Regina took a chance and said, Robin. A smug smile came over his face as he came to stand by her.

"James."

"Belle."

"Killian." Mel pointed at him, all while Ursula hissed in response.

"John."

"And my last Man... NEAL!" Mel yelled out with a laugh.

"Bloody hell!" All eyes fell on Will. "I'm last again!"

"Come on Will, you're with us, friend." Robin smiled at him.


End file.
